videogamescentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros For Nintendo 3DS
Summary Famous Nintendo characters duke it out in the fourth installment of the Super Smash Bros series for Nintendo 3DS. Character Roster The Roster is identical in both versions of the games. All characters from the N64 Original remain intact. Dropped characters from Melee include: Roy, Pichu, Ice Climbers, Marth and Young Link. Ice Climbers were planned playable during development, however they were unable to work with the 3DS version and were ultimately dropped, in order to keep both rosters symmetric. Toon Link replaces the role of Young Link. Dropped characters from Brawl include: Snake, Squirtle, Venasaur and Wolf. Zelda and Shiek are still in the game, but now have their own seperate slot and moveset. Similiarly, Zero Suit Samus and Samus now have their own slot and Samus' Final Smash will no longer shatter her armour. Pokemon Trainer may be gone, but Charizard returns as a stand-alone fighter. Lucas was originally absent from the game, but was later added as a DLC Character shortly after both the Wii U and 3DS versions were released. Newcomers *Villager *Little Mac *Wii Fit Trainer *Mii Fighter *Shulk *Robin *Lucina *Duck Hunt Duo *Pacman *Mega Man *Dark Pit *Palutena *Bowser Jr. *Rosalina and Luma Veterans *Mario *Dr. Mario *Luigi *Wario *Peach *Yoshi *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Sonic *Link *Toon Link *Zelda *Shiek *Ganondorf *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Fox *Falco *Captain Falcon *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Lucario *Charizard *Marth *Ike *Ness *Olimar *R.O.B *Mr Game & Watch DLC *MewTwo *Lucas *Ryu *Roy *Cloud *Corrin *Bayonetta Differences Between The Wii U Version *You can only use Smash Run, not Smash Tour. *Stages are based on handheld games, and many are exclusive to 3DS. *You cannot select how frequently you would like a song to play in a stage. *You cannot use voice chat. *You cannot use the Stage Creator *You cannot edit photos. *There is no 8 Player Smash. *There are certain stages that are exclusive to the Wii U. Differences Between Brawl *Random tripping has been removed. *Zelda and Shiek now have their own standalone slots. As does Samus and Zero Suit Samus. *Pokemon Trainer, along with his Pokemon Squirtle and Venasaur have been removed and Charizard has been added to the new Roster. *There is no Opening Intro. *Yoshi has seen a complete revamp, and now stands upright as opposed to being arched back. *Luigi now has a flutter kick reminiscent of Super Mario Bros 2 USA, 3D World and 64 DS when he does a single jump. *Subspace Emissinary mode has been scrapped, as has Boss Fight Mode. *You now have the option of writing a comment about your Replays. *Each stage now has its own optional Final Destination form that makes the stage flat. *There are now two online modes. For Fun and For Glory. *Online lag has been reduced. *There are now rules in place when playing online. *Bowser has been tweaked to be a lot faster, and agile. Gallery Trivia *This was first announced in a Nintendo Direct way back in 2012, shortly after the release of Kid Icarus Uprising. *This is the first Super Smash Bros game to go portable. *During Comic Con 2014, Nintendo started a campaign where those who tweeted their location along with #BringMeSmash would receive a copy of Super Smash Bros For Nintendo 3DS to play while in the lines. Category:3DS Games Category:Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros Series Category:2014 Video Games